Shuffle
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Diez drabbles inspirados en canciones random [SoulSilverShipping]


**Shuffle**

* * *

**Reglas **_(tomadas de LaRaveclawDesorientada, que a su vez tomó de xxShadiceKokoro)_**:**

_"Toma un personaje, pareja o fandom._

_Enciende tu reproductor de música y ponlo en random/shuffle._

_Escribe un drabble relacionado con cada canción. Solo tienes el tiempo de la canción para finalizar el drabble; empiezas cuando la canción comienzas, y paras cuando termina._

_Haz diez de esas y luego publica."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece. Solo tomo prestados a sus personajes porque son de lo más sersis (?)

**Shipping: **SoulSilverShipping** (**Silver & Kotone**)**

**Nota: **Aquí, querida personita, hazte una idea de mi gusto musical xD

* * *

_**1)Sorry For It All (Dead Sara) **_

La brisa meció sus castaños cabellos. Kotone suspira.

Pensaba en todo, pero en nada. Recordaba esos tiempos de antaño donde ambos deseaban un futuro próspero lleno de felicidad para ambos.

Que chistoso.

Le causa gracia lo frágil que era su relación, era ridículamente alta. Una discusión, malentendidos no aclarados y poca disposición para arreglarlos. Todo aquello se acumuló y termino haciendo colapsar la relación que habían construido poco a poco.

Todo se había acabado.

Kotone ríe y se dice a sí misma "_Estos pensamientos no son para ti, Silver. Son para el tiempo precioso que pasamos juntos, los deseos y juramentos que nos dimos."_

Y tenía razón. No se mentía.

Su tiempo juntos ya había acabado, pero siempre estarían los dulces y no tan dulces recuerdos que formaron juntos. La vida seguía, y aunque no era del todo fácil, simplemente lo hacía.

* * *

_**2)Face To Face (Daft Punk) **_

—Perdona ser tan exigente, pensé que eras diferente—

Dice el pelirrojo. Kotone solo aprieta los dientes, casi haciéndolos rechinar.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?—

Responde realmente enfadada la castaña. No entendía lo que decía Silver, y ya se estaba cabreando de la actitud que estaba llevando el chico con ella desde que lo conoció gracias a su amigo Ethan.

—Pensé que eras especial. Que podrías con mi carácter, solo eso—

Y Kotone al escuchar aquella declaración se le encoje el corazón conmovida.

Pero aun así no se le esfumaba por completo el enojo.

Baja la cabeza, evitando apropósito la mirada plateada que se encontraba sobre ella, y golpea a Silver en el brazo.

El pelirrojo se confunde. Cree que la ha perdido, y se entristece por no haber aclarado los problemas antes.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, idiota—

Dice Kotone, para luego abrazar a Silver.

* * *

_**3)Natsu no Owari no Yuumagure (Free! **__**Character Song, Duet Song Series, volume 02. Hazuki Nagisa & Ryuugazaki Rei)**_

Sentados ambos en los asientos del tren, el crepúsculo del atardecer los envolvía.

Cansados de otro día más de actividades. Ambos, Kotone y Silver, añoraban pronto llegar sus hogares a descansar.

No sabían cómo ni cuándo. Pero tras el día a día, el carácter de ambos se fue amoldando de una manera tan precisa. Complementándose, necesitando siempre del otro.

Kotone cabecea con sueño, y deja reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Silver se sonroja por las acciones de la chica, pero no la mueve. Siente el delicioso aroma de su cabello adentrarse en sus fosas nasales, y lo relaja.

Tal vez no sea mala idea pegar ojo por cinco minutos y disfrutar de la compañía de Kotone, se dice el pelirrojo. Para luego apoya también su cabeza con la de la chica.

Si, en ese atardecer del cálido verano en el tren; ambos secretamente sonríen felices para sus adentros. Se alegraban de que la vida los hubiera juntado.

* * *

_**4)Where Did The Beat Go? (P!nk) **_

Silver lo sabe, Kotone lo sabe. Ambos lo saben, y muy bien.

El pelirrojo sabe que su esposa lo engañaba, pero no entendía el por qué.

Kotone sabía que hacía mal, pero la ausencia de su marido no era muy alentadora.

En la rutina ambos habían caído, y tras el pasar de los meses Kotone se sintió necesitada, sola y aburrida. Entonces quiso hacer una travesura para poder alegrar y darle un nuevo sentido a su vida.

Convirtiéndose en una hipócrita al acostarse noche tras noche y compartir nuevamente cama con el hombre que juró siempre amar, haciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero el problema era que él no entendía. No hacía ni siquiera el intento de hacerlo.

Silver seguía confundido, ¿dónde se había ido el amor entre los dos?, ¿La pasión?, ¿La añoranza de llegar a casa y besar a su mujer?

Nadie lo sabía, ¿a dónde había ido a parar su relación?

Pero ninguno de los dos lo detuvo. Kotone siguió viendo a otras personas, Silver simplemente calló y siguió con sus dudas y su trabajo.

¿Dónde se había ido el ritmo del deseo de amarse?

* * *

_**5)Kataomoi (Chara)**_

Kotone todavía no lo entendía, ¿Cuándo empezó a tener estos sentimientos?, ¿Acaso durarían para siempre? _Ojalá que así lo fuera_, deseaba ella…

Prefería mirarlo desde lejos, porque no sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaría Silver al enterarse de los sentimientos que ahora la castaña tenía para él, ¿Acaso los aceptaría?, ¿Los rechazaría?

No quería, de tan solo pensarlo se le apretaba el corazón y sentía que iba a romper a llorar.

Se encontraba tan nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba. Le sudaban las manos y lo único que quería era abrazar al pelirrojo.

Sabía que incluso si pudiera escoger lo que ella quisiera en este mundo, lo escogería a él, solo y simplemente a él; para que se quedara junto a ella a su lado por siempre.

_**...**_

Silver se sonroja, ¿Acaso entendió bien lo que le decía su hermana? A él le gustaba Kotone.

Pero, ¿Y si ella a él no? Temía revelar sus propios sentimientos y que la castaña no lo correspondiese. Le aterraba el rechazo de la chica.

_Ojala fuera más honesto con mis sentimientos,_ desearon ambos pensando en el otro…

* * *

_**6)Digital Love (Daft Punk)**_

Una bella melodía sonaba. Desde la oscuridad aparece Kotone, igual o más hermosa que nunca.

Traía encima un bello y simple vestido. Se acerca a paso lento a Silver, extendiendo su delgada y pequeña mano, invitándolo a bailar.

Silver avergonzado acepta, y ambos se suman a una danza perfecta. Con una canción anónima que describía con exactitud los sentimientos de ambos, contentos envueltos en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

Se miran a los ojos, y se hipnotizan por la mirada del otro. Entonces lentamente acercan sus rostros, queriendo compartir un beso.

Pero los rayos del sol y la alarma del despertador, despabilan a Silver, sacándolo de su sueño.

Y otra vez sucede. Suspira derrotado, nuevamente había soñado con ella.

Un hermoso y juguetón sueño, lleno de ternura e inocencia, igual que ella; igual que Kotone. Inconscientemente sonríe al pensar en la chica y su nombre.

Ah, era extraño caer en el amor, y aun más tener que ocultar sus sentimientos, pero de todas formas; le gustaba esa sensación…

* * *

_**7) Spiral Lovers (Shuhei Kita) **_

Otro día común y corriente. Kotone se prepara para ir a su trabajo.

Mientras camina a paso rápido, degusta de un café para terminar de despertar. El mar de gente no parece tomarle importancia a la chica, ni tampoco debería, ella era una adulta joven como cualquiera.

Pero su cabeza estaba siendo atacada por el recuerdo de su juvenil romance nunca concluido, y todo por algo tan simple.

Vio entre el mar de cabezas una cabellera rojiza. Que tonto, pero aun lo recordaba, y de cierta manera todavía lo quería. Pero seguía enfadada con ese estúpido chico que la corto sin razón y luego la dejó.

_**…**_

Estaba agotada. Fue un largo día de trabajo. Los fin de mes a veces eran pesados.

Y ahí sucede. Kotone choca, por estar distraída, con alguien.

—¡Oh disculpe!—

Exclama rápidamente la castaña. Pero lo ve, se le va el aliento al momento que lo reconoce.

Él todavía no la mira, pero ponto lo hace, y cuando se percata, abre los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Tú!—

Gritan simultáneamente ambos.

Kotone estaba sorprendida, luego de tres años Silver seguía usando el mismo peinado.

Silver estaba sorprendido, Kotone seguía teniendo aquella cara tan infantil de siempre.

* * *

_**8)Mi Ancla (Mindy Gledhill) **_

Kotone era una chica curiosa, alocada, extrovertida.

Le gustaba investigarlo todo, correr y jugar. Preguntar y conocer gente. Nunca se quedaba quieta, sus piernas se movían por si solas pidiendo algo de ejercicio, y ellas se los concedía.

Nunca se había enamorado, ni tampoco sabía que había hechizado con su aventurera inocencia a muchos.

Pero sin esperarlo llegó el día. El día cuando conoció a ese pelirrojo y malhumorado chico que la ancló a todo lo relacionado con él. A su mundo y a su persona.

Ya sus piernas no querían seguir corriendo y descubriendo nuevos lugares por ella misma.

Ya no.

Ahora quería hacerlo junto a Silver, porque sabía que todo sería más divertido junto a la persona que ama.

* * *

_**9)Summer High Tension. (Free! Character Song, Duet Song Series, volume 02. Hazuki Nagisa & Ryuugazaki Rei)**_

—¡Vamos Silver!—

Grita emocionada Kotone. No podía esperar a llegar ya.

—Deja de ser tan molesta—

Responde con el carácter de abuelo cascarrabias de siempre el pelirrojo. Kotone infla los cachetes en protesta a la respuesta de Silver.

—No seas gruñón. Vamos, que los demás nos esperan—

Declara la castaña y toma la mano del chico. Este se sonroja por la acción de Kotone y tímidamente la sigue, siendo jalado por ella.

Ese verano era una locura. Hacía mucho calor y Silver nunca tenía ganas de salir de su casa, pero para eso estaba Kotone, que siempre lograba hacer de cada día un increíble e imborrable recuerdo. Obligándolo a salir de su cueva y conocer el mundo que le ofrecía la ciudad en la cual vivían.

Y Silver siempre secretamente atesoraba cada recuerdo, aunque nunca lo dijera.

Kotone aprieta aun más el agarre. Le gustaba estar con Silver. Y aunque no lo haya admitido en voz alta, se había enamorado de él.

_¡Apúrate y date cuenta de mis sentimientos!_ Rogaba para sus adentros la chica.

Llegaron junto a los demás. Hoy irían a unas piscinas, junto a sus senpais y amigos. Sería un gran día sin duda se decía Silver, y lo pensaba solo por el hecho de pasarlo junto a Kotone.

* * *

_**10) Anybody Seen My Baby? (The Rolling Stones)**_

¿Ella fue realidad o simplemente una ilusión de su imaginación? Se preguntaba Silver.

Aun la recordaba perfectamente. Una joven hermosa, de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate. Sonrisa repleta de tierna inocencia, y profesando un puro amor hacia el pelirrojo.

Pero antes de siquiera poder corresponderlo, Kotone había desaparecido. Inundando los pensamientos de Silver a toda hora, cegándolo con amor que nació poco a poco al pensar en ella.

Ahora el pelirrojo la buscaba desesperado, preguntándole a toda persona si la había visto. Juraba y deseaba que ella fuera real. Que la volvería a encontrar y esta vez la podría amar correctamente.

Sentía que ella estaba en todos lados, pero cada vez que volteaba la mirada; Kotone ya se había ido.

Lo desesperaba, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos lo más pronto posible, pero no podía; ella no estaba junto a él.

* * *

**_~Levy~_**


End file.
